Kiss and Make Out
by maiden.blooddragons
Summary: Tezuka and Atobe had a fight... Atobe has his own way of asking for apology... And Tezuka graciously accepts... Ok, the summary totally sucks... AtoxTez... Oneshot...


**Disclaimer: Don't Own PoT...**

Ok... So I was supposed to do another story... I don't know why... But I ended up doing a one shot...

Enjoy...

* * *

**Kiss and Make Out**

Atobe went up to his room. He shut his door and paced back and forth. The thought of making up with Tezuka was fine with him, but eating his pride to approach and apologize was not a good idea, especially for someone as egocentric as Atobe.

_**Earlier that day:**_

"_I don't know what your problem is, Tezuka Kunimitsu? What's wrong with spending a night in a bar and getting drunk? I was just having some fun?" Atobe barked_

"_For your information, Atobe Keigo, I am your lover! At least you could have told me where you're going… I was worried sick!" Tezuka spat back_

"_I _did_ call you, but you won't answer. You're probably spending your time with the new "Pillar of Seigaku". Oh wait… Is he your new fuck toy now?"_

"_Watch your mouth, Atobe! If I know, you screwed every person in that bar yesterday… You probably got HIV already…"_

"_Why you little punk!"_

_Atobe cupped his lover's chin and curled his fists into a ball. Atobe looked deeply into the other boy's eyes, but, Tezuka slapped Atobe's hand away from his face and turned his heel to leave. But Atobe pulled him back and landed and hard punch on the grey haired man's jaw. Tezuka was blown away, and his upper lip popped and bled._

_Tezuka wiped the blood with the back of his hand and hit Atobe back. They had a fistfight, leaving bruises all over each other's bodies. But the fistfight became bloody, and soon the whole shower room of Hyotei Gakuen had droplets of blood all over the walls, doors, and benches. Both of them landed their last punches before they both passed out on the bloody bathroom floor._

Atobe sunk down on the recliner while he plugged on his earphones and blasted the volume to max. He was listening to some heavy punk rock music. His heartbeat seemed to have followed the rhythm of the drums, fast and thumping loud. He sat there, singing and killing his time while trying to calm himself.

-Line-

"Hey, what's wrong with you today?" Oshitari asked

"Ma ne…" Atobe said, nonchalantly

Today, the Hyotei team was having their practice matches with Seigaku. It was a one week deal after all, so whether or not the two captains liked it, they had to oblige. Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei were supervising everything. Atobe was lying on the bleachers with his bag acting as his pillow. Kabaji stood beside him, holding up and umbrella to block the offending sun's rays.

"Your match with Tezuka today stunk like hell… Even that great captain of Seigaku… He played really awful… Man…" Gakuto mumbled "I mean, they had a lot of unforced errors…"

"I wonder if buchou and Tezuka-kun had a fight…" Ohtori wondered out loud

"Did you even see the reaction in both the sensei's faces? I thought the whole school is going to explode!" Jirou said

"Agreed." All of them finally concluded

Meanwhile, on the Seigaku side, everyone was wondering how come their national-level captain played like a grade school student during the match with his lover, who everyone knew he could easily beat. Ryoma was casually drinking his Ponta and was watching the match between Kawamura and Shishido was disrupted by Momoshiro and Kikumaru, who were then followed by Oishi, Fuji, Inui and Kaidoh.

"Ne… Ochibi…" Kikumaru said, clinging on to the baby of the group

"Hmm?" Ryoma answered

"You played Tezuka before, ne?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Did he play like that? I mean, from what I remember, he could finish any match in 30 minutes tops." Momoshiro said

"Based from my analysis, there is a 100 percent chance that he and Atobe had a fight…" Inui said, scribbling ever so diligently in his notebook

"Fshu… That's a possibility." Kaidoh said

"I wonder…" Fuji muttered, his hand on his chin.

"What, Fuji?" Kikumaru said, jumping up and down

"Who will be the one to make the first move?"

-Line-

Atobe stood by the gate, waiting for a certain someone to pass by. When he saw he lover, he yanked him by his arm and turned him around. Tezuka looked at Atobe, and then averted his eyes from the piercing stare that his lover was giving him. Atobe, on the other hand, felt quite uneasy with their current position.

"Let's talk." Atobe finally broke the silence between them.

Tezuka nodded and Atobe guided the way to his car. The drive to the Atobe mansion was quite long, despite the short distance it was from Hyotei Gakuen. Both captains were awfully quiet, looking outside the window with their chin pressed against their palms. A big space was in between them and was filled up by their bags.

As soon as they arrived, Atobe led Tezuka into the house and to his room. He let the other enter first before he closed and locked the door behind him. He grabbed Tezuka by the arms and pushed him against the door. Atobe placed both his hands at the side of Tezuka's head, trapping him on the spot. Atobe looked at Tezuka deeply in the eyes, reading the emotions his lover had.

"Look… I… um… I'm sorry…" Atobe blurted out

Atobe didn't wait for Tezuka's reaction. He just crushed his lips on his lover's and darted his tongue in. Tezuka chuckled and let his impulsive lover take over. Atobe held Tezuka's cheek and pulled him closer, intensifying their kiss. Tongues danced in their mouths as the both groaned and moaned for each other. Atobe was already rubbing his erection against Tezuka, which made the other moan in ecstasy. The grey haired man started to go down, kissing the Tezuka's neck, trailing down from his lips. The glass man gripped the door for balance. He knew that it wasn't going to be long before his knees would give in on him. Atobe lifted Tezuka's shirt off him, tossing it to the laundry basket that rested by the corner.

He began kissing the perfectly toned muscles before he proceeded to the sensitive spot near the collar bone that sent shivers down Tezuka's spine. He sucked on the soft skin, leaving a mark on the perfectly white, creamy skin. Atobe smiled at his work and proceeded down to the left nipple. He flicked it with his tongue before sucking on it. His other hand roamed to the other nipple and flicked it with his thumb. Tezuka moaned and arched his back a little. He looked down at his lover and brought his face in level with his to give him a searing kiss. Atobe smiled and kissed back as feverishly. Tezuka broke off, and opened his mouth to talk, but Atobe placed a finger on his lips to silence him. Atobe just smiled at him and proceeded to his offending shorts.

He bit on the waistband and tugged it down, soon followed by his boxers. He intentionally brushed against Tezuka's aching erection and went to take off his shoes and socks. After he undressed his lover, he kneeled out between the other's legs and took him in his hands. Using light strokes, he pumped his hand on the other's full length, sending waves of pleasure to Tezuka. Atobe got a groan in reply and he felt hips thrusting forward. He used a hand to hold the other in place while he went in, wrapping his mouth around Tezuka's sensitive muscles. Atobe bobbed his head up and down, occasionally stopping to give a lick on the head, tasting a bit of pre-cum that was leaking out. He used his skillful tongue to cover the whole length of it, even going down to the base to suck on his balls. Tezuka groaned loudly, arching his back against the door and holding on the knob for dear life. His lover's skilled mouth sent pleasure to every nerve of his body. The glassed man then held on his lover's head, lightly gripping on the graying bush atop of it, twining his fingers on the strands of hair that was out of place. He thrust his hips lightly, surprised that Atobe hadn't done anything to pin him down. He continued his movement, finally getting the rhythm in sync with Atobe's mouth. It wasn't long before Tezuka held tightly and released his load on his lover's mouth. Atobe didn't pull out, but accepted it in his mouth. He swallowed some, but left a little on his tongue. The grey haired man stood up and kissed Tezuka's open mouth which was grasping for air. He let the other man taste himself, and Tezuka quickly obliged. He ran his own tongue on the other's, enjoying the slight saltiness of his seed. Atobe pulled out, a string of saliva connected the two. He cut it with a finger and kissed his lover again.

He then dragged Tezuka from the door and plopped him on the bed. Before he joined his lover, he took off his sweaty shirt and his uncomfortable shorts and boxers. He also kicked his shoes and socks off clumsily before he climbed on the bed. He then pinned Tezuka with his knees before he reached in the bedside drawer and grabbed the half-empty lube. Atobe smiled devilishly because he knew for a fact that Tezuka always wanted to be on top. He placed a fair amount on his fingers before he poked on in the tight hole. Tezuka groaned, tensing his muscles as the intrusion, but Atobe cooed and told him to relax. The other tried to do as he was told and relaxed his muscles. Atobe pushed in and out before he felt it was ready to add the second digit. Tezuka shut his eyes tight as the second finger was added. The grey haired man did a scissoring motion, preparing his lover for what will come. He then added the third finger, pushing in and out as deeply as he can. He finally reached that spot- the spot that made Tezuka groan loudly and send him to bliss. Atobe kept on pushing and touching that sensitive spot. His lover cried for him to do it again and again. Atobe felt his lover was near another climax, so he took it that Tezuka was ready for a bigger one. Tezuka groaned as the three fingers were pulled out with a light "pop". Atobe took the lube and placed a good amount on his erection. His manhood seemed to have sprung into life as the cold gel came in contact with his hot skin.

Atobe positioned the head in front of the puckered entrance and slowly pushed his way in. Tezuka tensed and both groaned at the contact. Atobe tried to be as gentle as possible, but with Tezuka's frowns and groans, he knew what he was doing was hurting his lover. He quickly gave him a sloppy kiss and placed a hand on the other boy's manhood. Tezuka moaned in pure pleasure. This gave the signal to Atobe that it was alright to push in further. While pleasuring Tezuka, he inched in little by little his whole length was finally in. He took the time and waited for his lover to adjust to the intruding muscle in his rear. Tezuka nodded at the man on top of him, signaling that he was ready and well adjusted. Atobe smiled at this and gave a quick lick on the other man's lips before moving slowly. Long and slow thrust soon turned to fast, deep and hard thrusts. Tezuka moaned loudly while Atobe held his hips tight to thrust more. Atobe clenched his teeth, but he soon gave in to the pleasure. He moaned and groaned loudly. But Tezuka groaned even louder when Atobe wrapped his hand around his lover's manhood and timed his pumps with the thrust in his rear. Atobe's name came like a chant. Tezuka pleaded, and being an obedient lover, Atobe pushed harder, hitting Tezuka's prostrate. This made Tezuka scream loudly. Atobe kept a steady pace, hitting the same spot again and again. Atobe seemed to have tighten his grip on his lover's erection, trying to keep up with the fast pace that sent him to the edge. With one last thrust, Tezuka released his seed on his and his lover's stomach. At the contact of the hot liquid, Atobe felt his own climax and spilled in Tezuka's hole. They both waited for each other finished as they rode the waves of pleasure. The afterglow of their lovemaking was amazing. Atobe pulled out and collapsed on top of Tezuka's chest, panting and catching his breath. He could feel his lover's fast heartbeat and the rising and falling of his chest as he breathed in to fill his oxygen starved lungs.

"I love you, Mitsu-chan… And I'm sorry…" Atobe said, in between pants

"I love you to, Keigo… And apology accepted." Tezuka replied, equally out of breath. He wrapped his arms around his lover and both of them lay on the bed, wrapped in each other's arms.

"This was the first fight we ever had, ne?"

"Yeah…"

"I guess it's true…"

"What is?"

"When you fight, you need to _kiss and make up_…"

"I think you took it too literally…"

* * *

Well? What do you think??

**Reviews please...**

**maiden.blooddragons**


End file.
